All you have to do is LISTEN
by petus13
Summary: It all happened too fast.Yes way to fast. It wasn't Lilly's fault. No.No. It wasn't! Only if she would've listen to the voice who told her not to do it.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. Ok I'm an amateur I know! This is the intro, but it has a lot of inappropriate language. You don't have to read it to understand the story so if you're uncomfortable with how teenagers speak today, you can skip it :)**

_"Come on Lil, get in the car it'll be a fun ride." Carol persuaded._

_"Do you think I'm fuckin' stupid or something? You're fuckin' 13 years old! And let me tell you I LOVE MY LIFE! Kay. Thanks. Bye." I said._

_"You're just like 2 years older than us Lillian! That doesn't make you any fuckin' wiser!" Cinnamon bitched._

_"You don't think I'm smarter than you!? Bitch PLUH-ESE! Psh not only in academics! I'm smart enough not to get in a car driven by a fuckin' 13 year old!" I said._

_"Please just come. You'll have a lot of fun!" Paula persuaded._

_"What about the cops?" I really REALLY don't want to go to jail._

_"We're in Tijuana," Sahara started, "they don't care." _

_"Ok .Ok .If you want to Gaby can drive us around and we drop you off at your house before I start to drive. Don't worry." Carol suggested._

_Gaby is Carol's sister. I think she's pretty nice, and she has a permit so I guess I can go._

_"If Gaby drives…Sure I'll go" I agreed._

_"You don't have to do this." I heard a voice say. _

_I turned around to see who it was, but I didn't get to see who it was because Carol, Paula, Sahara, and Cinnamon pulled me into the car._

_Gaby isn't a bad driver, but I wasn't enjoying myself I was really PISSED OFF because I really wasn't in the mood. After a while I let myself go and I started to actually have fun. _

_I kept on hearing a voice in my head. It kept saying "You don't have to do it." over and over again! I was in lala-land when something really unexpected happened; Carol and Gaby changed seats._

_"Carol! WHAT THE FUCK! You have to drop me off!" I screamed._

_"Relax Lilly! We'll be alright." She replied._

_I was really scared. Ok she was a cool person and all but I didn't trust her with my life!_

_We were turning the corner when--_

_"FUCK WATCH OUT!" I screamed._

_But it was too late._


	2. Chapter 2

Ok this is like a oneshot, but with an intro :

**Ok this is like a oneshot, but with an intro :**

**I know I'm not as good as many people here but hey! I try ;**

I have no idea of my whereabouts right now. I feel VEREY dizzy! Ouch! Every part of my body feels HORRIBLE! Why am I hurting so much? I can feel my eyelid lifting…

"Lilly! OH MY GOD! Finally!" I heard a boy's voice say.

I tried so hard to make my eyes focus, but I couldn't! The light here is making me blind!

"I'm so glad you finally woke up! You were unconscious for two days! Oh! Your parents went home to take showers and I offered to take care of you." He said.

Even though my eyes were unfocused I recognized that voice! It was Nick!

Finally my eyes focused.

"Nick."

"Oh no, don't talk! Don't waste your voice."

"Nick."

"No don't. You're too tired." He insisted.

"Nick!"

"What!?"

"Shut up and answer my question" I started.

"What questions?" He interrupted.

"I was about to start!" I continued, "What happened? Why am I here? Where is here? Why does everything hurt?"

"You really wanna know?"

"Yes please."

"You did something really stupid." He stated.

"Oh my Lord! What did I do?" I asked

"You got into a really bad car accident."

"How is that stupid? Oh my God, was I drunk!?"

"No. You let a 13 year old drive."

"No way! I couldn't! No! No! No!"

"Yeah you did. The car hit a huge truck. You were SO lucky because you were on the other side of the car," he informed, "you hit the floor not the truck."

"Shit! What happened to the others?"

"The 13 year old, Carol, I think, may go to juvy." He said.

"What!? No! Damn it! No!" I cried. "And the others?"

"There all in the ICU and they're really hurt. You were lucky I called the ambulance! Who knows what would've--"

But I cut him off, "What? You called the ambulance?"

"That's what I just said!"

"Be nice to me! I'm hurt! How did you find out?"

"Lil, before you got into that deadly car, I told you "You don't have to do it",

but--"

"It was you! I kept on hearing someone say "You don't have to do it over and over again!"

"Yeah and since you did it, I thought it would be better if I followed you, but then I lost you, and when I found you it was too late…I—I though I lost you forever." Nick actually cried.

I freaked out! I had never seen this guy cry before. "No Nick! Don't cry! You know I would never leave you! You're my best friend in the entire world!" I sobbed.

"I don't want to be your best friend anymore." He revealed.

My whole world came crashing down like the twin towers on 9/11. I did just one stupid thing and our friendship I over!? I can even feel my heart breaking. Not worth it! Not at all! I want my best friend back!

"Nick, this won't happen again. I'll listen to you, I promise! I'm not a bad influence." I cried even harder.

"No… I want to be more than your best friend."

I think that the world froze that instant. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I watched as he lean forward and planted his soft lips on mine. It was the greatest feeling EVER! I didn't push him away, instead I kissed him back.

We separated our lips and he spoke, "I'm so glad you're out of trouble"

"Me too, and I promise I will stay out of trouble cause I'll always listen to you, Nicholas."

**Yes I know cheesy ending! But I told you I'm an amateur xD **

**Thank you for reading! :D:D**


End file.
